Harry and Ginny: love of their lives
by xxMailenDenisexx
Summary: Harry and Ginny are the love of each others lives. Book 7 seriosuly lacked their relationship. Follow them from the engagement to the birth of their children. Pure HarryxGinny Fluff. But, not a story to pass up. Please Read and review.
1. The Engagment!

**Hello there everybody! So, okay. In honor of the newest movie of Harry Potter...I present to you my very first H. P. fanfic! Featuring Harry and Ginny. Because, well....they have turned into my Bella and Edward!!! So, I am obsessed with them right now!! Now, keep in mind, I still have no finished the last book, because well, I kinda forgot about about the series due to all the "Twilight" stuff....but I have regained all hope in this series and decided the epilogue to D.H. did not satisfy me! So, I am writing a...oh, I don't know maybe 5 chapter fan fic! So here is part one!! ENJOY!**

* * *

Harry sat with Ginny holding hands on his houses front porch swing. They were in complete silence, besides the creaks of the swing as it went back and forth. Harry thought of how simple everything has been since he destroyed Voldemort, four and a half years earlier. Ginny, now 20 years old, and Harry, now 21 years old, have been dating since everything had ended. They realized that life without each other was nearly impossible.

"Ginny, I… I must ask you something." Harry said as he stopped the swing.

"Yeah?" Ginny answered.

"All the years I have known you, up until we started dating, I thought of you nothing more then my baby sister. But, when something inside of me clicked during my 6th year, I realized that _you_ are the most important thing to me…I can't be without you." Harry cut off suddenly, blushing a deep scarlet.

Ginny looked up at his face, " Please, do continue."

Harry grinned, it was now or never. "Look behind that cushion. Trust me."

She did as told and her head spun back to Harry.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, her voice filled with excitement. Harry got down on one knee, "Gin, do me the honors. Will you marry me?" Harry watched as Ginny's eyes filled with tears, (something that rarely happened due to her upbringing of five brothers) and she opened her mouth to speak. "Blimy, Harry. I would be crazy to have to agree." He felt his face drop a little. Ginny once again spoke, "Let me finish. I never said I was sane! Of course, Harry, Of course!" She bent down and put her arms around his neck, kissing him like never before.

As Ginny said yes, Harry's heart fell whole. He knew that they would be together for eternity.

A hour after the proposal, Ginny and Harry decided to drop into the Weasleys' home, as a surprise.

"Mum! Mum?! Where are you?"

Mrs. Weasley appeared at the stairs. "Ginny, dear? What is wrong?" She noticed Harry, "Why hello there Harry, dear. You look hungry. Let me fix you up something." Ginny turned to Harry and let out a small giggle. "Mum? Is Dad around by chance?"

"Why, of course. He is with Ron and Hermione in the shed." Harry's eyes got wide. "Ron and Hermione are here? Do you think they would mine joining us?" Mrs. Weasley set the table, "Why I don't think so. Let me call them."

As Mrs. Weasley walked out of the Burrow. Ginny turned to Harry. "I never thought I would be this nervous. I am surprised Mum has not figured it out yet."

Harry smiled, "Me either. Usually she is more sight full." Ginny nodded just as Mrs. Weasley returned with Mr. Weasley, Ron and Hermione. "Harry!" Shouted Hermione as she ran towards him. She embraced him in a long hug. "It is so good to see you! How have you been? Ron and I were just talking about dropping in to see you! Ginny!" Hermione turned to Ginny and hugged her, as Ron took his turn to come up and welcome Harry.

"Well, come now. The food is getting cold!

As they all sat and enjoyed dinner, Harry took Ginny's hand and gave it a hard squeeze. Signaling the time to tell. Ginny nodded in approval.

"Okay, well. Mum, Dad. The reason we came tonight is because something happened today. It was not very good, because well…it was great!" Ginny looked at Harry, a sign telling him to finish. He refused. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued. "Fine, then. Well…do you think the backyard is big enough?"

Mr. Weasley answered this time, "For what?"

"To hold a wedding!" Ginny replied and held out her left hand.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes grew to the size of saucers, as did everybody else's.

"Why in Merlin name! Congratulations! My Ginny with Harry! A match made in heaven!" Mrs. Weasley came over to embrace her daughter and future son-in-law.

Hermione came over, "Harry! I am so happy for you! The both of you." She also took her turn to hug them both.

"Welcome to the family, m'boy!" Mr. Weasley seemed in good spirits about the upcoming nuptials.

"Well, you can't chose your in-laws." Ron had said, with a bleak expression on his face. "But if you could, It would be you Harry!"

The group had eventually moved into the sitting room to discuss (rather the girls only) wedding plans. As midnight approached Harry stood up, "Well, I guess we should get going. Thank you, so much for dinner Mrs. Weasley."

"Please, now. It is Molly to you from now on. For we are to be family!"

At that Harry smiled, as realization hit. "Yes, we are. Gin?" Ginny stood up and took Harry's hand. "G'night Mum, Dad, Ron, Hermione. We shall be back soon."

As they all said their good byes, Harry and Ginny walked outside. Ginny sighing happily. "What?" Harry asked, smiling.

In answer, Ginny stood on her tip toes and kissed her fiancé. "I love you so much, Harry Potter. Nothing or no one can take that away from me."

Harry leaned down to kiss her once more. "I couldn't agree more." He stared up at the sky, "Let's go home."

And with that they dissolved into the darkness.

* * *

**So, here was the engament! I love it!!! It was really hard to write in third person p.o.v.. I usually write in 1st person!! **

**Okay, so be back soon for a update!!!**

**~~Mailen1194  
**


	2. The Wedding!

**Here is Part 2. The wedding! This is by far probably going to to be the longest chapter. ON WITH THE STORY. **

* * *

Ginny took deep, calming breaths as she walked over to the full length mirror. She was amazed at who stared back at her, a young, beautiful, girl in a floor length halter white gown.

She ran her hands over the soft satin, smoothing out any wrinkle in sight. Then, she moved her hands to her hair, making sure every strand was in place.

There was a knock at the door as Hermione and her Mum appeared at the door.

Hermione playing her maid of honor, looked dazzling in her blue and brown gown.

"Ginny? Oh my god, you look amazing!" Hermione gawked. Ginny turned to her Mum, who was wiping away her tears.

" You really do. Harry is so lucky to be marrying you. Oh! And speaking of which, Hermione?"

"Oh, yeah. Harry wanted me to give you this. And he said that you have something in return."

Ginny looked at the parchment in Hermione's left hand.

"Oh, yes! Of course." Ginny walked to her bedside table and pulled out her letter for Harry.

They had decided that (even though it was funny and very muggelish) they wanted to express their love for each other before being bided together, forever.

"Here you go." She said to Hermione as they exchanged letters. Hermione smiled. "Yes, well. Everything is almost ready to go. About another 5 minutes or so. 'Kay?"

Ginny nodded, as she gave her mum and Hermione one last hug.

She opened the folded parchment, but sat down in preparation of Harry's romantic words that would flow off the page.

_Ginny, _

_Words can not describe how excited I am at this very minute. As I sit writing this, I am remembering the 1__st__ time I met you. Of course, I was only 10, and didn't really like girls. But, their was something different about you. _

_I am also thinking about how the first time I broke up with you was for your own good. I loved you more then ever, and I couldn't stand to lose you. _

_When you said yes to me, the day I proposed, I felt whole for some reason. Like, you were mending the wound in my heart that has been their for the past 21 years. _

_Ginevra, I sit here today ready to start my life with you. Because I know that YOU are the most important thing in my life. You will be from this day forward. _

_Harry._

Ginny stared down at the words. Fighting back tears. She felt the exact same way about Harry, as he did her.

Three small rasps at the door, and Arthur, George, and Ron all walked in.

"Gin? Almost ready? Oh…wow." Ron and George were at a lost for words, as they stood there with there mouths hanging wide open. Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Ginny replied.

"Why don't you boys give me a minute alone with your sister, hm?" Arthur had said, dismissing the boys, who were going to go and take their places outside.

"Ginny, you look really beautiful. I never thought this day would come. You have always been my little girl, and you always will be." Arthur stopped as he turned away, embarrassed. He never was good with explaining his emotions to people. Especially his children.

"All, I know is. We, your mother, brothers, and I, are extremely happy that you have found Harry. We are all so glad that we can be here today. And…I know Fred would have love to been here too."

Ginny looked to the floor, they never really mentioned Fred anymore. Especially George, the day Fred died, a part of George did too.

"Thanks, Dad." Ginny replied and walked towards her father to give him a hug. Which, he gladly returned.

"Well, I guess we must get going." Arthur said, Ginny nodded and walked over to get her bouquet.

Ginny, took one last look around her room. Chances were she would never sleep or really be back in here again.

"Okay, Dad. Let's go."

And with that they walked down the Burrows long steps and into the backyard.

***

**HARRY**

Harry lay asleep in Ron's old Attic bedroom. He was able to sleep longer due to the fact it only took him 20 or so minutes to get ready. Unlike the women, who of course take all day.

"OI! Wake up!"

Harry woke with a fright, drawing his wand.

"Wha? Who?"

Harry searched the room, only to find Ron sitting on his bed, laughing. "Blimy, Harry. All those years of fighting You-Know-Who has really made you jumpy in the morning." Ron said, laughing again.

Harry scowled. "Shut up."

Ron did as told, "Fine then, well you need to get up anyway. The wedding starts in 3 hours."

"Ronald, 3 hours?! It takes me around 20 minutes to get ready." Harry replied, falling back on his bead pulling the covers over his head.

Ron walked over and pulled them off, "Hey, it is my sister we are talking about here! Not some silly little Hogwarts dance. Plus you are getting _married!_ You need to look good."

Harry stood at Ron at disbelief. "Sorry, Hermione told me to say that last part." Ron said blushing a deep pink.

Harry let out a roar of laughter. "Fine, then. You win."

Harry spent the next two hours getting ready with Ron and his brother. They were playing his only two groomsmen. He would have asked Bill, but they hardly spoke to one another.

"Oh! Wait. I need to give something to Ginny. HERMIONE!"

Hermione rushed into the room, "What? What is it?!" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. But I need you to give this to Gin, and she has something for me in return." Harry said, holding out a folded piece of parchment. Hermione smiled, "Okay, be back in a minute. You blokes almost ready?"

They all look around at each other. "Yeah," They all said in unison.

"Good." And she walked out of the room.

Ron kept staring at the door. "She is so gorgeous!" Harry looked at George, who nodded. And they pushed Ron down on his bed, hard. "HEY!" Hermione yelled. "Leave him alone, Maybe after the reception you can mess with him. But not now."

"Yes ma'am" George said, signaling a salute to her. Hermione laughed. "Okay, well. Out you two. You need to get in your places. Harry needs some time alone."

George and Ron walked out of the room, scared that she would bite their heads off if they didn't obey. Hermione turned to Harry," You look good." She said. Harry smiled. "I could say the same to you. You look absolutely beautiful."

Hermione walked over, and gave a kiss on the cheek following with a long hug, which Harry gladly returned.

"Harry, you are my best friend. I am so glad to see that you are so happy. After everything that you have been through in your life, you deserve this. Hell, you are probably the most unselfish person I know."

Hermione stopped suddenly, seeing as her voice cracked. "Now, it is time for you to go and be even happier with Ginny."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Hermione smiled, "No problem. Now, read whatever you need to read, and get your butt down stairs!" Harry laughed and nodded once more. Hermione left the room.

_Harry,_

_Oh, well you know how I have never been very good at explaining myself. So, don't misunderstand anything here._

_My how the times have changed. I go from having a huge crush on you, to getting over you, to loving you and all that gooey stuff. We have been through so much together, I mean you saving my life and beating Voldemort. Something is different about you Harry, something that not a lot of boys posses anymore._

_I sit here by wandlight anxious for tomorrow, or well I guess today. _

_Harry, I love you more then life itself. The day I thought you died turned my whole world upside down. YOU are the single person I can't live without. YOU are the person who can break through my walls and rescue me from myself. And it is because of you, I sit here today, waiting to take those steps down into the backyard/ and ready to start my life._

_I love you, see you in a while._

_Ginny._

Harry stared at the words on the parchment and smiled to himself, suddenly anxious to get this whole thing out of the way. He just wanted to be with Ginny.

He heard a knock at the door.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"More then ever." Harry replied.

As the two best mates walked down into the backyard, and took their positions, Harry realized that this was more scarier then Voldemort himself.

The music started, and everybody turned their heads to see Victoire and Dominique walking down the aisle as the flower girls. They were soon followed by Bill and Fleur and then Ron and Hermione.

After them, Harry saw her.

Ginny was with her father. But she looked stunning. She had on a white dress that sparkled in the fading sunlight, her hair was pulled into a French bun on her head, and her make up was so light, you couldn't tell she had any on.

"Wow," Harry whispered to himself. He couldn't believe that this was happening, in his entire life, he never imagined anyone else as beautiful.

Mr. Weasley reached the alter, and handed Ginny over to Harry saying "Take good care of her." Harry nodded, and Ginny smiled as they turned to face to minister.

Harry, who was antsy and anxious by now, was ready to here those words- his thoughts were cut off as if by magic.

"You may know, kiss the bride." Said the Minister.

Ginny turned to Harry, who said "About time." Loud enough for Ginny to be the only one to hear. Giggling, Ginny walked forward and pressed her lips to his.

"Yeah, it _is_ about time." She whispered as they turned to greet their guests.

* * *

**Part 3 to come soon. Review!!**

**~~Mailen1194  
**


	3. James Sirius!

**Hey! Here is part 3! Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**6 months later:**

Harry sat at the kitchen table, reading _The Daily Prophet. _ The wizard world has been pretty dull since Voldemort was now dead. Today, the reporters would be lucky to catch somebody tripping in Diagon Alley.

"Morning." Harry looked up to see Ginny walking down the stairs, she was oddly cheerful, which was strange because Ginny was absolutely **not** a morning person.

"Morning." Harry replied, as she sat down and kissed her. He smiled, "Why are you so cheerful this morning?"

Ginny looked up, "Oh, am I? I didn't notice."

They sat in silence while Ginny and Harry both ate, when they where finished Ginny spoke up.

"Listen, I think we need a house-elf or something." Harry stared at her, "Gin, you know I don't approve of house-elves. They are people too, they deserve to be treated like it, and not a slave."

Ginny smiled, "Well, alright then. But it is getting a little bit lonely in the house."

Harry looked at her, "What are you implying? Are you already ready to get rid of me and trade me in for a puppy?" He laughed at the end, as did Ginny.

"No, Harry. What I am saying is well…I believe it is time for a baby." Harry felt his eyes go wide. "Seriously? You really do want children?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Ginny replied.

"Oh, well. I don't know. I never knew you liked them." Harry grew quite, "Well, when should we start trying?"

Ginny smiled, "I believe we already have." She pulled out what looked like a Muggle home pregnancy test, it was positive.

Harry jumped up to embrace his wife. "This is amazing! I can't believe we are going to be parents!" Ginny, who was smiling from ear to ear met her lips with Harrys'.

"So much to discuss. Like names for example." Ginny said.

"Well, we do have 9 months still, so we can take all the time that we need." Harry replied.

Ginny watched as Harry turned to face the window. "What? I know you want something. When you look away from the person you're talking to, you have something on your mind. You are just like Ron that way."

Harry turned back to face her, "Okay, well. I really want to carry on my mother and father's names."

"James and Lily?" Ginny turned these names in her head over and over again. She then came up with a idea. "James _Sirius _and Lily_ Luna_. How about that?"

Harry's face broke into a large smile. He wished to speak, but knowing if he did it would reveal his tears that he was fighting back. Ginny could tell that the names touched Harry deeply, she leaned over the table and kissed him. "I love you, more then anything. All I need is for you to be happy, and I will be ecstatic. Got that?" Harry nodded in approval, "As do I. As do I."

***

**35 weeks later:**

As they pulled up to St. Mungo's hospital, Ginny (who was very pregnant and in pain) screamed as another contraction filled her body.

"Almost there, almost there." Harry kept repeating over and over again. He was not sure if he was saying that to reassure himself or Ginny.

They finally reached the entrance, Harry practically jumped from the car and summoned a nurse, who took Ginny away to the maternity ward.

Harry's duties for the day were to get Ginny to the hospital and then go and alert the other family members.

"May I borrow a piece of parchment and quill please?" Harry asked the nurse who gladly gave it to him. Harry then walked back out to the car where his car was waiting with his owl.

_Family,_ he wrote.

_Ginny is now officially in labor, we have arrived at St. Mungo's if you care to join us. Please pass the owl onto Ron and Hermione, then so with Bill and Fleur (etc.) She is up in room *45632._

_Can't wait to see you._

_Love, Harry._

Harry attached the note to his owl and sent it on its way to the Burrow. He walked back into the hospital to wait for the others. He knew once word was out they would all arrive very fast and within minutes of each other.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared.

"Oh, Harry dear. Sorry we took so long. How is she?"

"She is fine. They are not letting me see her while she is in labor. I will have to wait till the baby is out/ which should be soon. If only you heard how much pain she was in." He felt guilty for letting her become that way. Harry knew he couldn't help her, but all he wanted to do was take on the pain she was having.

"Yes, it was the same way with Arthur and I. But after the second or third child, you get used to it." Mrs. Weasley answered with a smile.

Another ten minutes passed, Ron and Hermione, appeared, followed by Bill, Fleur, Percy, and George. "Sorry were late." George said., whilst everybody else nodded their apologizes. "Anything yet?" Bill asked.

"No, still the same. Where is Victorie and Dominique?"

""hey are at 'ome. 'hey proved themselves…uh responsible." Fleur answered, in almost perfect English.

While waiting, they all sat and caught up with each other. George's son, Fred was already starting to bable out spells. The downside, he was two. And most of them sound like Avada Kedavra. "Tip: Don't give a two year old a wand." George said to Harry. Harry took the advice as a mental note.

Ron and Hermione, (who were know married) were getting ready to buy their first house, but still disagreeing on all the details.

Percy's daughters, Molly and Lucy were getting ready to start pre-Hogwarts training. He was just about to go into the details when a nurse arrived. "Mr. Potter?" She asked looking directly at Harry (no question who he was.)

"Ginny is ready to see you." The nurse said, smiling.

Harry jumped to his feet, and ran down the hallway, the nurse was instructing everybody else to wait downstairs until they were asked for.

When Harry reached room *45630 he slowed down to a walk, so when he reached *45632 he wouldn't look so anxious.

Harry opened the door to see the most beautiful thing ever: Ginny who was smiling at a small little blanket in her arms. Harry walked over to the bedside, "And this is your Daddy," She whispered to the blanket "Who is going to be the best father in the world." Ginny looked up at him and smiled, "Harry, I would love for you to meet…James."

Harry broke into a smile, and leaned down to kiss his wife and _son._ He was a father.

"Hi, James." Harry said to the baby. Ginny held out James for Harry to take a hold of.

Harry looked down at the little boy, he had jet black hair and by the looks of it Ginnys' blue eyes instead of Harry's green.

When the entire family was allowed upstairs, they were in total awe. As James was being passed around, Harry looked to Ginny. "What a perfect picture. Everything I wanted came true." Ginny smiled and nodded, then the both turned back to watch their son, who now was in the arms of George who was whispering to the baby. "And I will get to show you embarrassing pictures of your mum when she was a baby. You can also have anything you want in the store, anything at all. As long as it is sure fire to annoy your parents."George looked up to see Harry glaring at him, he then blushed a deep red and passed the baby onward.

"Wait! I need a picture!" Said Mrs. Weasley. Harry, Ginny and James all got together and smiled for a picture that was to last forever.

* * *

**You gotta love the gushy love stuff! I know I do. Okay, be back within the week and see if part four is up!!! **

**~~Mailen1194  
**


	4. Why my kids are better then yours!

**Okay, I have to say. I l-o-v-e-d every single review I got! They were so great!! On with the story!!! (P.S. If it seems a little boring, I just really wanted this family moment in here!)**

* * *

**6 years later: (Ages: Harry 27, Ginny 26, James 6, Albus 5, and Lilly 3.)**

"MUM!" Tell him to stop!!!" Albus ran into the kitchen, followed by James who was chasing him in a Lord Voldemort mask.

"James, either you stop or you know what will happen." Threatened Ginny.

James stopped short when his mother mentioned this, and ran the other way into the living room.

Albus sighed, " He can be such a… oh, I don't know the word, but he is one!" Ginny laughed, "Sometimes I wish you boys would go back to being babies, and not be able to talk at all!"

"Well, to bad. You're stuck with us as we are!" Albus said, and ran back out of the room. Ginny listened carefully in the direction of the living room, and heard a light _thump._ She shook her head, and kept telling herself Harry would soon be home and the boys would calm down. Unknown to the kids, Harry had a special spell he uses on days like this. It was nothing more then a calming spell, but with the kids they have, they needed it.

"Mum!" Albus yelled again.

"James! Give it a rest already!!!" Ginny replied.

"Ugh, fine!" James responded.

Ginny glanced at the clock, only another twenty minutes to go.

"NO!" Ginny heard James scream. She ran into the room where the three were stationed.

A crystal vase lay shattered into a million pieces in the middle of the floor, with James and Albus standing over it. They looked up when their mum entered the room.

"He did it! No I didn't! Yes you did! Stop that!" They said at the same time.

"Okay, Mum. I know you can easily use _Repario _ on the vase, But I think we should all know who did it." James looked around, "It was Lily!"

Lily looked up when she heard her name. "Nuh-UH!" She replied the best she could.

"It was you, Lily. It think you should say sorry." Albus replied this time.

"No, it James and Al!"

They all argued amongst themselves. "STOP! All of you." Ginny yelled. She took out her wand, _"Repario._" She said to the wand pointing at floor, Ginny then looked up at her three children, "As for you two. Rooms. Now. Don't come out until your father gets home."

James and Albus got up and started mumbling, after they were out of eyes shot of their mother, they started to shove each other.

Ginny turned to Lily, "Who did it Lil?"

Lily smiled her little terrifying smile, "James! And Albus!" Lily loved to tattle. Ginny nodded, "No shock. Thank you. Want to come help Mummy in the kitchen?" Lily nodded and ran to the oven.

***

Harry arrived home shortly after words to a extremely quite house. "Gin?" He called, and heard a giggle and then an "In here."

Harry walked into the kitchen to see Lily covered in flour, with Ginny in hysterics. "Where are the boys?" He asked while walking over to kiss his wife. But instead of Ginny answering Lily piped up, "JAMES AND ALBUS BROKED VASE! Mummy put them in time-out!"

Harry looked up at Ginny who shrugged and nodded, "That's it basically. They are in their rooms, and all of them need the S-P-E-L-L."

Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes, "Why does that not surprise me." He raised his wand and said the secret charm in his head. Immediately both doors opened from the boys' bedrooms, then two sets of little feet on the stairs.

"Mum?" They both said at the same time. " We just want to let you know that we did break the vase."

"Sorry," Albus said and James nodded.

A wide-eyed Ginny looked to Harry, who was staring back at her with the same expression.

"Go sit at the table boys, take Lily also." When the trio was out of ear shot, Ginny whispered, "What the hell? That has never happened before."

"I know, I was hoping you knew why." Harry answered.

"No, idea."

"Then who?"

"Maybe we were wrong. Did they actually inherit a conscience?" Ginny asked, trying to keep their voices low.

"No, that is nearly impossible. We knew since day one they would never have one." Harry reassured her.

"Well-"Ginny started in, but then they heard a sizzle and saw Teddy, George, and Ron all appeared.

"Boys, did you apologize like I asked you too?" George asked.

Albus and James nodded with a wide grin on their face.

"Good, and here is your reward." George pulled out two packs of Instant Darkness Powder, stuff that Harry was well acquainted with.

"Oh, cool!" Harry said, but didn't continue with his thought when he caught Ginny's eye.

"George, what is up with you?"

"Hey, you are to hard on them. Plus, you don't let them have anything from the store. OH! This stuff is even stronger then ever, Watch!" George pulled out a already opened package and threw the stuff into the air, which automatically filled with darkness.

When the smoke cleared, George and Teddy were no where to be seen.

"Oh! The nerve on those two. Harry…I will deal with you later." Ginny walked to the stairs and went up them in search for the others.

Ron started laughing, "Oh, you're in for it now mate! When Ginny gets going, well I think you know." Ron laughed again and walked over to scoop himself up food.

"Ron, don't you have a- oh I don't know the word, A house and wife of your own? Go bother them for a change."

Ron, who was in mid chew of his chicken, answered "Well now. Did somebody not get their nap in today?" This time James and Albus both started laughing. Lily glared at her uncle, and then got up from her chair and walked over to Ron. She signaled for him to come down to her level.

"Yes, Lily?"

For a answer she hit Ron on his head, hard! "Stop! Nobody make fun of Daddy. Only me or mummy." She turned to walk, but then hit him again on the head. "Quite you!" She also yelled to James and Albus.

"Blimey, she is Ginnys' kid. Glad you're married to her and not me. At least I didn't have a little her." Ron said as he rubbed his head. Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, wait till I get a hold of them. Their time is numbered." Ginny grumbled as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Mum! You missed it. Lily hit Uncle Ron!" Albus said, James followed with "Yeah, then she said not to make fun of Dad! Uncle Ron said he was glad that Dad was married to you instead of him! Because you had Lily, and you are just like her!"

Ginny stared at Ron in shock, "Ronald!"

Ron, finished his final bite of food. "Look at the time. I must get going, Gin, lovely to see you again. Harry, " Ron nodded, then he looked over to the kids, "Devil spawns."

He then appareted into thin air, just in time before Ginny ran to hurt him.

Harry looked over to the kids, "Run!"

And all three broke out into a sprint around the house, Ginny after Harry, James after Albus and Lily after the dog.

Or so they thought.

"Mum? Where is Gillie?" Albus asked, looking around for the dog.

Harry then spotted his wand in the kitchen in the hands of Lily, who was using it to dangle the animal by its hind leg.

James and Albus were cracking up, "Didn't George tell you not to give a two year old a wand? Or in this case a three year old?" laughed Ginny.

Harry couldn't help but laugh along with his entire family. As he went and rescued Gillie from the wand of Lily, Harry couldn't help but realize his family was messed up in so many ways. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Aw! How sweet! Family time+Mailen= happy story! So be back soon and see part 5! Review while your at it! And spread the word!!!**

**~~Mailen1194  
**


	5. Off to Hogwarts!

**Here is the last and final part of this story. Yes, it is really short. Thank you for pointing it out captain obvious. Haha, If you read the real H.P. epliouge I think this story flows quite nicely into it!**

* * *

**6 years later: (Ages: Harry 33, Ginny 32, James 12, Albus 11, and Lilly 9.)**

"Boys! Come on, get your stuff. We are already behind schedule!" Ginny yelled, looking at the clock in the kitchen.

"Coming! Ow! James stop it!"

"James, Albus! Get your wizard butts down here or neither of you will be getting on that train."

Ginny looked back to the clock. It was already 10:03, they only had 57 minutes before the train left.

"Fine! We're coming!" Ginny heard James yell, followed by a slight thump. Which, Ginny guessed was James tackling Albus for the last time.

Lily came down the stairs, frowning.

"What is it Lil?"

Lily didn't answer, but just walked outside to Harry and the waiting car.

"Okay, were ready." Ginny turned to see Albus with James and both of their trunks floating in mid air.

Ginny flicked her wand and the trunks fell to the ground.

"Mum!" James protested.

"Don't 'Mum' me. No magic outside of school. You both know that!"

"Told you." Albus said, mockingly to his older brother.

"Shut it!" James replied, shoving Albus.

"Okay, that's enough. Come on, we are so late." Ginny yelled, walking out the front door. James and Albus followed carrying their trunks and their snow white owls.

"So, Al. What house do you think you will get? I personally believe it will be Slytherin."

"Shut up. I know I won't be in that house. I am meant for Gryffindor! Just like Dad was."

"Whatever you think, but the Sorting Hat doesn't take request." James continued to taunt his brother.

"Yes it does! Dad asked it to place him in anything but Slytherin!"

"James, Albus! Quiet. I will ask your mother to hex you."

Harry looked in his rear view mirror to watch his sons eyes grow to the size of saucers. Ginny was quiet famous for her hexs. She one time got Ron…he hasn't been the same since.

"Do, you think we will see Rose and Hugo before we get on?" Albus asked.

"I'm not sure, but you will have the whole year-"

"Harry! Watch out!" Ginny yelled.

Harry slammed on the breaks just in time to miss hitting a small group of school kids.

"Watch it, Mister!" A small boy, probably no more then 7, yelled at Harry.

James and Albus started to laugh hysterically. "Dad just got scolded by a little kid!"

Harry felt himself blush, "Shut up."

The rest of the drive was spent with James and Albus arguing about random Hogwarts stuff, Lily sulking with her face pressed against the window, and Harry talking with Ginny.

When they finally pulled up to Kings Cross, they were only left with 15 minutes till the train was set to leave.

"Come on now. Let's get going." Harry said, picking up his sons trunks and putting them on separate trolleys.

Lily walked up to her father, clutching his arm.

"It won't be long and you'll be going too." Harry said.

"Two years," Sniffed Lily, "I want to go now!"

(**Enter D.H. epilogue here.)

* * *

**

***Sniff, Sniff* We have reached the end...It pains me to, but...every story has one. I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please read soem of my other stories. I am going to try and write a one shot featuring Ron and Hermione as a story. No promises though!!**

**Well, good bye!**

**~~Mailen1194  
**


End file.
